


Breaker of Discs

by Lady_in_Red



Series: ASOIAF in the BookWorld [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BookWorld, Drabble, Gen, Meta, book v. show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A Song of Ice and Fire</em> book character reaction to "Breaker of Chains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaker of Discs

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble takes place inside the BookWorld, a creation of Jasper Fforde’s _Thursday Next_ series. The conceit of that series is that book characters live in a world where they know they are fictional, and have lives outside of canon when their stories are not being read.

The Small Council Chamber was dark. On the television screen at the far end of the room, the end credits of “Game of Thrones” were rolling.

Hodor sat utterly still. Slowly he rose, stopped the DVD, and took it out. The disc contained both “Breaker of Chains” and “Oathkeeper.” To stop his characters from watching the first, he would have to sacrifice the second.

He sighed, and hesitated only a moment.

Hodor dropped the disc to the floor and crushed it under his boot.

His characters would be disappointed, but Hodor could manage that. He could not manage three Jaime Lannisters filled with righteous and completely justified fury that anyone could think them capable of raping someone, much less Cersei. He could not manage Sandor Clegane protesting that he wasn't a thief, finding the nearest tavern, and drowning his anger in a days-long drinking binge.

Hodor carefully swept up the disc fragments and disposed of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Confused why Hodor is in the Small Council Chamber fretting about characters he's never met in canon? Or why there are three Jaimes? See the previous two stories in this series for answers.   
> [Vanity Affair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1085541)   
> [The Lion and the Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1486846)


End file.
